


Best of Both Worlds

by kaybee988



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Babysitter Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee988/pseuds/kaybee988
Summary: Morgan had become obsessed with the Disney channel recently. Peter wouldn’t admit it to Tony, but secretly he didn’t mind watching a rerun of an old cartoon or Boy Meets World with the 7-year-old. Peter glanced at the screen and saw she was currently watching an episode of Hannah Montana. As Peter’s heart rate returned to normal, he looked at Morgan quizzically.“Uh…what do you mean Mo?”Morgan sighed in annoyance that he clearly was not understanding the connection she had made. “You’re Hannah Montana.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Best of Both Worlds

Unlike most teenagers, Peter loved baby-sitting on Friday nights, especially when he was babysitting for Morgan Stark. Morgan still threw the occasional tantrum when Tony, and especially Pepper would leave, but she always felt comfortable and safe around Peter. Tony and Pepper didn’t call on Peter to babysit every week, but there were certain Stark Industries events where they were both needed even though Pepper still dealt with the day to day activities in the city. 

Peter was busying himself in the kitchen, boiling the water to make “Peter’s Perfect Pasta” as Morgan had nicknamed his spaghetti. Peter loved his Aunt May, but there was no denying that she had one or two mishaps in the kitchen. They were regulars at their local Thai and Indian places, but Peter slowly perfected this dish when he knew it wasn’t a pay week for May and they needed something quick and easy on the dinner table. Peter had just emptied the box of spaghetti into the pot, when he heard-

“Petey!” screamed Morgan.

Peter, wooden spoon still in hand, reached the living room in seconds.

He did a quick survey of the room and found nothing out of place. No intruders. No broken dishes or lamps. “Morgan! What is it?” 

“Look! It’s you!” said Morgan, pointing at the television. 

Morgan had become obsessed with the Disney channel recently. Peter wouldn’t admit it to Tony, but secretly he didn’t mind watching a rerun of an old cartoon or Boy Meets World with the 7-year-old. Peter glanced at the screen and saw she was currently watching an episode of Hannah Montana. As Peter’s heart rate returned to normal, he looked at Morgan quizzically.

“Uh…what do you mean Mo?”

Morgan sighed in annoyance that he clearly was not understanding the connection she had made. “You’re Hannah Montana.”

Peter blinked at Morgan, still trying to understand what she meant by that statement. Peter had always thought he was good with kids. He liked saying hi to some of the kids in his and May’s apartment building and Mr. Delmar’s daughter, Olivia, always smiled at him when she happened to be in the bodega. Yet, he can still remember how nervous he was to meet Morgan when Tony introduced them. After all, this was Tony’s kid. After the dust had settled with the defeat of Thanos, Peter’s own insecurities started creeping into his head like a fungus. Five minutes had passed for him, but for Tony it was five years. Tony had moved on with Pepper and started a family. Peter wasn’t angry about that of course, though he wondered how he would fit into this new world. Would Tony still want him around as much, now that he lived in the cabin? Would he still want to tinker with the Spider-Man suit if he wasn’t Ironman anymore? 

All those fears were washed away when Morgan ran towards Peter and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. To Peter, Morgan was a stranger but to Morgan, Peter was already her brother. Spider-Man was always a main character in most of her bedtime stories, but when Morgan had accidentally discovered an old webshooter in the garage, Tony had told her the story of Peter Parker.

In the short time Peter and Morgan had known each other, they had become quite close. However, Peter was learning that children can still surprise him as he stood in the Stark living room with a puzzled look on his face.

Morgan, without waiting for Peter to respond, started to clarify. “Hannah has a secret life that only a few people know about. She only changes her hair but it’s kinda like when you wear the mask. Only a few people know like her family and her best friend and they help make sure no one knows like how Daddy saved you.” Peter gave a slight shudder at the memory of Quentin Beck. 

Thankfully, Morgan didn’t notice and continued. “And Miley makes people happy as Hannah just like you do when you’re Spider-Man.”

Peter had to blink back tears as he looked down at the precocious brunette. She was staring up at Peter with such innocence and admiration that Peter wasn’t sure he deserved most of the time. Sometimes, Peter was jealous of the naive way Morgan looked at the world and he wanted her to keep it for as long as possible.

With a smile, he brought himself down to Morgan’s height. “Yeah Mo, I guess you’re right.”

The two embraced as a sizzle noise came from the kitchen ‘The pasta!’ remembered Peter. 

Quickly, but gently, Peter pushed Morgan back and started running to the kitchen. Careful not to burn himself Peter turned off the stove and moved the pot on to another boiler.

“Crap.”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk with me on tumblr!
> 
> No beta. First Irondad fic. Please be kind :)


End file.
